Today's fast paced global world presents us with textual material that relates to a wide variety of subject matter from different places in the world and often in different languages that can substantially stress our ability to understand the textual material. Also, the global inventory of textual material is expanding at a rate at which the knowledge revolution is incrementing the global storehouse of information. The breathtaking speed at which knowledge is accruing not only has a tendency to overwhelm people, but it can cause a person's personal proficiency in understanding textual material relatively rapidly to become obsolete. People of all ages, from childhood to maturity, and in all walks of life, are challenged to continuously learn and update their personal inventory of knowledge and their ability to process textual material in which the knowledge revolution packages its data.